rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Shinroken
Shinroken (Username "Shinroken") is a super villain who is most frequently seen around Rosso's Place. He is known for doing random acts of violence and picking fights with anyone, whether they be a villain or a hero. He has worked with villains such as Sir Jing, and Diamond Fracture and is known to have a friendship with the late Seiune the Red and The WTF Ninja. He's never been one for labels, and never refers to himself as a villain. He has said on multiple occasions that "I don't do things to be a villains, I'm a villains for the things I do." Lately Shinroken has not been seen around Rosso's Place. It is not known if he is dead or not. He was last seen attacking Durem. Basic Info Name Shinroken (Real name: Jiro) Age Stopped aging at 29. Race Homo Mutandis (Mutated Human) Physical Traits Shinroken is a fairly tall person, standing at 6'6. He has a very athletic build, looking bulkier because of the clothes he wears. After attaining his powers, his hair took on a dark purple shade, his skin turning pale purple, along with his right eye taking a purple shade. He lost his left eye in the accident that resulted him him getting his powers. Personality Shinroken is a very aggressive person, looking for any reason to start a fight with someone. Even with the people he calls friends. He loves the thrill of the fight, and will fight to death, or the brink of death. Though he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want to die but can't seem to pull himself from a good fight. Even though he is this aggressive, he has a very persuasive side when it comes down to getting what he wants. He loves corrupting people who are stuck between hero or villains and bending them to his will. He is a very controlling person in that sense. While most of the times Shinroken acts like a brute, he has been known to be a step ahead of people on info that floats around Rosso's Place. Origins Shinroken's past Shinroken(Nickname he gave himself) was a rouge criminal gang leader before he attained his powers, who was known to cause senseless chaos and destruction. He would attack police officers, civilians, and anyone he could find at random. He has a compulsion to make others know they were lower then him. He was also known for making people do unspeakable acts after beating them into submission. He took many civilians as slaves to do his bidding, and savagely beat them if they ever disobeyed him. He had a pile of warrants that went a mile long, but no one was able to touch him due to his gang being such a powerful force to challenge in Japan. They gained terrorist status and were feared by all in Japan. The area where Shinroken's gang resided was soon turned into a ghetto and segregated from the rest of Japan. They built walls around the ghetto and were trying their best to keep them caged up. They set up multiple guards, and police stations around the wall making sure that no one would get out. Since Japan had no solid plans to stop Shinroken's gang, they were trying to just keep them contained for the time being. All their attempts to go in with troops to aresst/kill Shinroken failed. There were a myriad of traps, and soliders enlisted in Shinroken's gang who would do drastic things to stop them from gaining any ground in the ghetto. Shinroken not pleased being segregated from the rest of Japan. He began to make plans to bomb key places in Japan to make a stand and send them into complete chaos. A select few members of Shinroken's gang were experienced with making bombs and were trying to make a mini nuke to use and not effect Shinroken's part of Japan. Though they were able to develop it, the bomb didn't do exactly have effect they wanted. When the day came to bomb Tokyo, the bomb malfunctioned and blew up with an explosion radius of a 100 feet, taking out a big portion of Shinroken's gang, and base. The bomb disrupted space and time in the area Shinroken was in when it went off, sucking Shinroken into a hole it made. Sitting in this hole for an unknown amount of time slept a injured Shinroken. His body being augmented, gaining powers. He took a good deal of injuries from the bomb, but being able to escape the brunt of it. Most of his body was severely scarred, he lost his left eye, and was almost dead. He began to take on a dark purple tint to his hair, a pale purple color to his skin, and his remaining eye tuning purple. His wounds began to heal while in this hole. He gained the power to control gravity along with super human reflexes, and augmented strength, and agility. Along with this his passed was erased from existence. This in turn gave him the passive ability not to age. Decent into Villainy After being spit out of the hole, he was found by civilians and taken to a hospital. Since his existence had been erased, the Japan he knew was no more. It was a peaceful nation that knew nothing of the terror that was Shinroken. He spent a month in a coma before waking up. To no surprise, he woke up in an anger, attacking the nurse that was taking care of him, screaming at her for answers to what happened. A number of doctors ran in and drugged him, forcing him to pass out. He woke up again, strapped down to a bed and being asked a number of questions from a group of officers. He was very unresponsive, only giving a "fuck you" to a question every now and then. He over heard the officers talking to his doctor outside. They were opting to put him in a mental ward, which infuriated. With a burst of new found strength, Shinroken ripped out of the straps and charged an officer head on, slamming him through a wall. He quickly grabbed his gun and shot down the other 3 officers who were trying to apprehend him, stealing one of their wallets before running off. After getting out of the hospital alive, Shinroken ducked into a clothing shop and got some street clothes and a hat to cover his new purple hair. Not having enough money in the stolen wallet, he wore the clothes out of the store and ran, hoping for the best. Knowing he needed sometime to wrap his head around what was going on, he paid for a night in a motel with the limited amount of money he had in the wallet. He spent most of the night watching the news, and researching Japan on the internet. He found nothing on him, or his gang. According to what he found, him and everything he'd ever done never happened. He was a nobody, left with a clean slate to the world. This pissed him off to no end. He spent so long building up the name Shinroken for it to be torn down by some freak accident. Not being able to cope with this, Shinroken fell into a crazed mindset, attacking everything in the motel room. He lifted his bed with ease and threw it through a wall. A purple aura steamed from his body as he feel deeper into his anger. He began to randomly punch anything he could find in his room, making cohesive beams of gravitons fly from his fists with the force of explosion ripping through the motel. This stopped Shinroken in his moment of anger, and a giant smirk spread across his face. Though he was angry that he had lost his up and coming empire, he was over joyed that he now had super human abilities. For the next couple over years Shinroken would begin to terrorize much of Asia. He no longer limited himself to Japan. He would attack military bases, police head quarters, and big cities. Though he wasn't unstoppable, he was able to cause a big scale of destruction in a short period of time and then being able to run off, sustaining minimal damage to himself. After gaining infamy, Shinroken met his first super hero. His powers were fire based and he took on the generic name Pyroman. He gave Shinroken a run for his money, being the only person to give him any trouble after attaining his powers. He was the only person who had forced Shinroken to try and fight, and he loved it. The trill of it was amazing. he had never been in such a combat situation. Shinroken was able to win the fight, killing off Pyroman. After this Shinroken began looking for other people like him, and he found them. They were quite a few super beings on the continent of Gaia. Shinroken set his sites there, and began to take refuge there Rosso's Place After getting to Gaia, Shinroken quickly found the Metahuman hang out called Rosso's Place. When he first got their he engage Phage, and Gage in battle, both unsuccessful fights. After a while of fighting, Shinroken began to get into the groove of fighting people his caliber. He started to gain some allies in people like Sir Jing, The WTF Ninja and Seiune the Red. He has become fairly known by the Rosso's community as a crazed villain. Unlike the others, he's not after material possessions. The big thing Shinroken wants is a good fight. Everything else he does is secondary to that. Shinroken can been seen causing random acts of chaos around Gaia. Though, lately no one has seen, or heard from him. It is not known what happened to him, or even if he's still alive. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Martial Artist -' Shinroken is a master in his own form of combat. He studied in forms of Judo, Boxing, and Karate. Along with this he has studied in forms of weapon combat(Kendo) and is a master of Iaidō. He has studied these martial arts formally and self taught, developing an interesting form of combat in unison with his powers. *'Bilingual '- Speaks English and Japanese. *'Durability '- Even before he got his powers, Shinroken had the uncanny ability to take more damage then any others could. *'Battōjutsu(''Iaidō) '- This is one of the only sword skills that Shinroken has gone through the trouble of mastering, though he rarely uses it. It is known as the art of drawing the blade, making making a slice and then re-sheathing the blade. Before Shinroken attained his powers he was able to preform this technique at super human speeds. He prefers his sword on his back, while this technique requires it at the users side to be effective. Mutant Abilities *'Gravity '- Has the ability to control and produce gravitons. *'Super Reflexes '- Has reflexes that are similar to super humans such as Spiderman. *'Enhanced'' 'Strength '- Has strength that is similar to Captian America. *'Enhanced Agility '- Has agility that is similar to Captain America. *'Immortal - '''In the sense that he doesn't age. Equipment *'Katana'' - ''A basic katana he received from Seiune the Red after attaining Rupture's severed hand. It is almost unbreakable, it's one weakness being Seiune's crimson energy.''' *'Back up Katana -''' a back up katana that Shinroken under his normal katana. The sheathes and combined, this one being on bottom. *'Graviton Gauntlets -''' A pair of gauntlet's he had designed for him after he arrived at Rosso's Place. This gauntlets allow him to store gravitons in them and then violently discharge. This has the force of an explosion on contact, and rivals the power of punches from those with super human strength. *'Graviton Gauntlet '- Same as above except it's a gauntlet that covers Shinroken's entire arm and can resist the force of discharging more Gravitons. *'Hidden Knife -' A double bladed knife Shinroken keeps strapped to his wrist under his coat. This is only used to get a surprise attack off on someone, or when desperate. Category:Complete List of Villains